Portable power driven systems of the type described herein have an engine that drives an output device. Often the engines are battery started. That is, a lead acid battery is used to power a starter motor that starts the engine. For example, one such type of portable power driven system is a portable generator having an internal combustion engine that drives an alternator. In the latest portable generator technology, the alternator is replaced with a smaller and lighter permanent magnet generator (PMG) and an electronic power converter. In normal operation, the IC engine directly drives the PMG which then produces electrical power. This variable frequency (engine speed dependent), variable voltage power is then converted electronically to a constant voltage, constant frequency output, for example a 120 VAC, 60 Hz output. Typically, a PMG includes a single set of windings that are used to produce the electrical power output of the portable generator.
In one example, as disclosed in commonly owned patent application U.S. Ser. No. 11/526,825 filed Sep. 25, 2006 for Starter System For Portable Internal Combustion Engine Electric Generators Using A Portable Universal Battery Pack, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, a portable generator is provided that utilizes a removable/portable universal battery pack adapted for use with various other DC powered tools to start the engine of the portable power driven system, thereby eliminating the need for the fixed lead-acid battery and making the generator lighter in weight and more manageable to maneuver.
It would be desirable to protect the universal battery pack from theft when installed in the generator.